


Dangerous Woman

by hallo_awkwardturtlehere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_awkwardturtlehere/pseuds/hallo_awkwardturtlehere
Summary: Hosie soccer captains AU





	Dangerous Woman

Today was the annual Mystic Falls and Salvatore School men and women's soccer double header. Josie Saltzman steps off the Salvatore van, taking in the giant Timberwolf painted on the side of the Mystic Fall high school. Nerves start to wrack her body in anticipation of the game ahead. This was Josie's third year on the women's soccer team, first year as captain, and during her time on the team the Stallions had yet to beat their neighboring enemies. Josie is brought out of her thoughts as her twin, Lizzie, nudges her toward the field. 

“Come on, sis. I'm excited to watch you kick some timberlames asses,” Lizzie says, adorned in her cheer uniform. Josie just nods in response, her thoughts and heart beat matching in rhythm. 

They make their way onto the pitch, and set themselves up on their bench. After putting on their cleats they start warming up, seeing their opponents do the same. The head referee calls the captains over to the middle of the pitch and Josie makes her way over. She shakes the refs hand before turning to the Mystic Falls captain, who if Josie wasn't so determined to beat right now, would take time to admire more. Josie had recognized her from last year, a very strong forward. She was a little shorter than Josie, but still managed to make eye contact, causing Josie to get lost in her deep blue eyes. 

“Hey, Hope,” the girl introduces with a hand stuck out. That snaps Josie out of her trance as she shakes her hand. 

“Uh Josie,” she says softly, and the girl gives her a brilliant smile before turning to the ref. He assigns the teams a side of the quarter, before throwing it in the air. The Stallions are awarded possession first and the two girls shake the refs hand before shaking each other's again. 

“Good luck,” Hope says. Josie replies with her own, “you too,” before heading to her team's bench. Two minutes later both teams are set up on the field and the ref blows the whistle to begin. 

The first 25 minutes or so are uneventful, both teams able to clear the others possession, stopping their chances of scoring. Then Hope gets a break away in the 28th minute and scores for the Timberwolves. They finish off the half 1-0 to Mystic Falls. The coach gives them a pep talk at half time, and the team resumes their position on the field after they are signaled on by the ref.

In the first five minutes of the second half, the Salvator Stallions are able to tie it up, with Penelope Park making a goal. Josie may still loathe her ex, but she's grateful she's at least a good player, not wanting to lose to Mystic Falls. They go back and forth for the rest of the second half. The referee calls two minutes of extra time from some injuries that had occurred earlier. Josie watches as Hope gets the ball again and heads straight for her. Josie goes to clear the ball away but Hope is able to chip it over her and pass her to take control of possession again. Josie struggles to catch up to her, and she watches as Hope takes the kick, laying the ball into the top right corner of the net. All of the Timberwolves girls run towards Hope in celebration once the referee blows the final whistle. 

Josie sighs in defeat and looks over to the cheering bunch. She catches Hope's eyes over some of her teammates heads. They hold their gaze for awhile before Josie's attention is drawn away by her teammates coming over and patting her back. They head over to their bench and get their stuff before going to the Mystic Fall locker rooms. They finish showering and getting dressed, some of the girls from each team making friendly conversation with each other. Josie watches as Hope exits the shower, water dripping down her skin and into her towel. Her eyes follow a drop as it trails down between her breast, and she pulls her eyes away before she gets caught. 

She leaves the locker room and joins some of her friends on the bleachers as they watch the men's team. She watches Hope enter the stadium too, spotting Josie in the crowds. She's suddenly walking towards her, and Josie tenses up, unsure where this might head. Hope gets to her and asks her if the seat next to her is taken. Josie shakes her head no and Hope takes a seat next to her. 

“That's a great game you played today,” Hope says with a friendly smile. Josie had definitely not expected that, but is pleasantly surprised by it nonetheless. 

“Thanks, you too. Don't always expect to get by me like that though,” Josie says. Hope laughs and nods her head in acknowledgement. 

“The men's team is having a party after this, you should come, invite who you want,” Hope says and Josie's eyes widen at the invitation. 

“Uh..” Josie isn't sure how to reply and Hope smirks at her in amusement.

“Here,” she starts, taking out a marker from her pocket, and writing on Josie's hand, “you can text me for the details if you decide to come out.”

Josie just nods her head still unable to communicate properly. Hope smiles at her again and tells her she will see her later as she heads off to join her friends at the other side of the bench. Her teammates nudge her asking her what that was all about, and she tells them about the party. They all get super excited and urge her to text Hope about the location. Josie bites her lip before pulling out her phone and texting her. She looks across the bench and sees as Hope goes to check her phone, receiving the message. She smiles and looks over to Josie, their eyes connecting briefly before it's interrupted by fans getting up and cheering as the Stallions make another goal. Josie looks down at her phone and sees she's received a message. It's Hope, giving her the house address followed by a ‘ see you there ;)’

Josie blushes from the message and returns her attention back to the game for the final few minutes. The final whistle blows and the Salvatore School cheers as their men take home the victory. They make their way back onto the van and head to school. Once they've arrived everyone gets in their own individual cars and head off to the party, the invitation spreading like wildfire among the Salvatore masses. 

Josie and Lizzie go together, taking their friends Rafael and MG. When they pull up, they're in awe by the size of the house the party is being hosted at. The group parks and make their way inside, greeted by thumping music and strong stench of alcohol and weed. They make their way to a few kegs out back and pour themselves a drink. MG and Rafael spot some of their friends, leaving the twins to socialize with themselves. Eventually some of Lizzie's cheer friends show up, and so she becomes preoccupied with them. A couple of Josie's teammates are here and she makes polite conversation, but each seem to get picked up by some Mystic Falls guy, before she is the last one standing. She stands off to the side, nursing her drink and bobbing her head to the music slightly. Despite what people might think, Josie wasn't really into the party scene, usually just going to make sure her sister didn't get into trouble. She smiles fondly, thinking about a time she tried to sneak a drunk Lizzie back into the house without making noise, which they definitely had failed at. She's brought out of that memory by Hope, as she taps her on shoulder to get her attention. 

“Hey, you made it,” Hope says with a bright smile. Josie smiles back, thankful that Hope actually approached her. 

“Yeah, well someone has to make sure my sister doesn't do anything dumb,” Josie says, gesturing to her twin that's in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, dangling off some Mystic Falls guy. Hope follows her line of sight and gives out a soft, “ah, I see,” before turning back to Josie. 

“And here I thought you wanted to see me again,” Hope teases with a smirk and wink. Josie nearly chokes on her drink at that and Hope chuckles at her. 

“Come on, come take a shot with me,” Hope says, grabbing Josie's hand and leading her down a small hallway. Her moves are calculated it seems as she stops in front of a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. 

“Wait, is this your house,” Josie inquires as Hope pours the shots. Hope quirks her eyebrow as she hands the shot to Josie. 

“Wow, you're very intuitive. How'd you know?”

“You walked to this place without faltering. I thought you said the men were hosting this party though?”

“They are. My older brother, Landon, is on the men's team,” Hope says and Josie nods in understanding. 

“You ready?” Hope says and Josie nods again, clinking their glasses together. They down the shots, Josie nearly choking again on the bitter taste. 

“I'm glad you could make it out,” Hope says, taking the glass from Josie and filling it again. “I was really hoping to see you again,” Hope admits, as she removes her eyes from the alcohol she's pouring to glance sideways at Josie. 

Josie swallows as subtle as she can, mouth dry suddenly from the look Hope is giving her. Hope turns back to the two shot glasses, handing one again to Josie. Josie looks weary, already drinking much more than she usually would. 

“One for the road, then we will rejoin the party,” Hope says and Josie agrees with a shake of her head. They take the shots and then Hope returns the supplies back to the cabinet. 

“Let's go dance, yeah?” Hope says and she is grabbing Josie's hand again, leading her back to the party. Josie's eyes can't help but trail down Hope's figure, taking in her curves. She licks her lips instinctively until she's met with Hope's front, said girl having turned around to back up into the dance floor. Her eyes snap back up quickly to meet Hope's knowing blue orbs, smirk accompanying them. Josie blushes and prays that it doesn't show in the dim lighting. They start dancing along to the beat of the song, the shots they took moments ago already settling in their systems. Josie feels herself loosen up as her brain starts to feel hazy from the vodka. She watches as Hope sways her hips, every movement sensual. They move closer to each other as time passes by until they are grazing occasionally because of the proximity. 

The song changes to “Dangerous Woman” and Hope grabs Josie's hips, pulling her closer until they've closed the gap between them. Josie sucks in a breath as her stomach ignites with arousal. She joins Hope in swaying their hips together with the rhythm, Hope breathing into her neck. Josie can't take it anymore, she decides, and grabs Hope's hand, leading her back to the small hallway they were at previously. She then turns around and pushes Hope into the wall. With an uncharacteristic amount of courage she had been lacking all night, she connects her hips heatedly with Hope's. Hope responds eagerly, pushing against Josie's lips causing her knees to buck a bit. 

They continue like that for a bit, making out along the wall. At some point Hope's hands had moved from Josie's hips up to the edge of her shirt. She brushes her fingers along Josie's stomach, causing her to gasp at the attention the sensitive area receives. Hope capitalizes on the pause, trailing her kisses until she reaches Josie's neck, where she starts nibbling and sucking. Josie moans and grips the wall with hand and the back of Hope's head with the other. She feels Hope smirk against her neck and is about to pull her back to kiss her again when she hears her name being called. 

“Fuck,” Josie says, trying to shake the fog of arousal from her brain and get a grip on her bearings. She pulls away from Hope just as the light above them flicks on. At the other end of the hallway stands Lizzie and MG. MG tries not to laugh, knowing exactly what they had walked in on. Lizzie seems none the wiser, looking exasperated as she tells Josie they need to go. Josie looks down at her phone, not realizing how late it was. 

“Oh, I gotta go. Thank you for everything though, I had a lot of fun,” Josie informs Hope, looking up at her. Hope smiles and nods in understanding. 

“Thanks for coming. I hope to see you soon,” Hope says, posing the last statement as more of a question. Lizzie groans and stomps over to Josie, grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward the front door. Josie looks back to Hope who gives her a small smile and wave. Josie gives her her own to small smile, apology written over her face. 

When they get home, Josie heads up to her room, and lays on the bed, recalling the events that unfolded that night. She feels her phone buzz next to her. 

'Hey, hope you made it home safe! :)’ Hope sends and Josie heart flutters at her concern. 

Josie texts back, ‘Hey, yes I did!’

'Good! Really glad you came!’

‘Me too! Thanks again for the invite!’

She quickly follows it up with another text, addressing the question asked of her before her sister ripped her away earlier. 'And I'd love to see you again soon :)’

‘Yay! Have a goodnight, Josie! I'll talk to you soon :)’

Josie says her own goodnight, holding the phone close to her chest, squealing in happiness, before deciding to get some rest as well and looking forward to the next time she gets to see Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> For buse. I tried to mix both of your ideas a bit. Hope you enjoy! Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see as part of this story and I'll try my best to accommodate


End file.
